The Right Decision
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Azula and Sokka have a one night stand but Azula ends up actually falling for him.


Azula lay on the bed clutching her silk blankets up to her chest. The firebender eyed the ceiling for a good while. For once, doing nothing and thinking nothing. Her mind was mostly numb, pleasantly numb. She'd never been pleasured in quite the way Sokka had managed only minutes ago. Truth be told it was only her second time. Chan had been unquestionably a one night fling. A regrettable one at that.

The Water Tribe boy was a different case. There was something about him that went beyond the way he aroused her. The way his touch felt. Though his touch was clearly a second benefit. If the princess was honest with herself, she had intended to keep him as either a simple play thing or a one night stand. But he had his charms and certain wits about him.

Perhaps that's why it was so easy for her to actually fall in love with the man.

What she meant to him, she had yet to figure out. She almost feared to find out, what if she meant nothing at all? She wouldn't be surprised in the slightest, after all both of them went into—whatever one would call what they had done—with the impression that it was a one-time deal.

It's not his fault she found something more.

She rolled over to face Sokka. The man was licking his lips. He could probably taste her on his lips. The princess smirked. How could he not? He made sure that she could feel him to her very core. She lightly traced her pointer over his bicep, leaning over him so that her hair—long since freed from it's top knot—tickled his neck. She wondered if she should wake him. The princess didn't have to wonder for very long, for she soon felt a hand brush against her cheek. "Good morning, princess." He greeted sleepily.

"Yes, good indeed." Azula mumbled.

He stole a glance out the window. "It's gotta be mid-afternoon! Shit, I was supposed to meet Aang…" He hustled to pull his pants back on.

For a few minutes Azula watched the man scurry to get himself in order. Each passing second was another wasted. He'd be gone soon and that would be the end of it, whatever they were doing and would have done.

"You had a good time last night?" Azula poised it as a question.

"The best honestly. I don't think I've eaten someone out quite like that before." Leave it to him to be so crass. But she had to apricate his bluntness. It was perhaps one of the reasons she had taken to him so much; he wasn't afraid. He had nerve and unlike everyone else he didn't walk on eggshells around her.

"It's too bad it was only a one night thing." Sokka stated. "You're a pretty good time." He turned around and added, "very skilled too."

"Everyone thinks that." Azula muttered, _not_ referring just to bedroom activities. That's all anyone ever seemed to see in her; skill and talent. Nothing more.

"Anyways, it's been fun." Sokka smiled as he opened the door.

Azula was a person to admire and be jealous of. The type who could offer one-night sensuality. Not the type to be loved. No, she decided, she would be too much of a hassle to love. And yet as the door closed the shred of hope she held—the hope that Sokka would have asked to take her to dinner or something of the sort before he left—lingered and died all at once. For a brief moment he thought that he was going to ask for, at the very least, one more night with her under the sheets. But in his haste he had barely offered her a good bye.

She took a deep breath, frustrated that she didn't just make the offer. She was a fool to assume that he would take the hint.

.oOo.

Sokka grumbled to himself, Aang and Katara were going to kill him for being late again. They were probably going to sick Toph on him. He cringed, the last thing that he wanted was to have to deal with the Earth Kingdom wild child. And all because he decided to have a one night fling with the fire princess.

He sighed. When would he learn. All that those ladies ever wanted was a taste of Sokka. And then it was over. Even Suki ended up confessing that he was just some play thing. She said that she felt bad, and he knew it was true. After the first few times they'd simply lost their connection and he felt as if she was only with him to avoid hurting him.

He stretched his arms out. "It's painful to be this good looking." He muttered to himself.

"Good looking? Hardly." Came a silky smooth voice. Sokka turned his attention in its direction. At the end of the hall, stood Azula. He wondered if he had forgotten something.

"Please don't tell me that I left my boxers behind." He said upon getting closer to her. "What did I forget?"

"You forgot to ask me when I wanted to go on our next date, I was thinking of a dinner or we could go to the Three Dragons Festival." Azula shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course we could follow that up with another night together." Her voice dipped into that familiar sultry purr.

"Our next date? I thought that this was going to be a one-time thing…we agreed."

Something flickered in those golden eyes. "You're right, my apologies." And in under a second her back was to him.

"No! Wait." He grabbed her shoulder. "Dinner sounds great. So does the festival." He felt his stomach churn with nervousness, wondering what he'd just agreed to.

When she turned around and offered him one of the sincerest smiles he'd seen in a long time, his fear ebbed away. Something about that smile, the soft look in those enticing eyes, let him know that he had made the right decision.

All he had to do was meet up with Aang and get chewed out for being late. He was one ass kicking away from finding true happiness.


End file.
